


A Shadowhunters drabble collection

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Crush at First Sight, Diary/Journal, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Hangover, Hotel Dumort, Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shapeshifting, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: A mix of (prompted) drabbles with different ships (romantic or platonic) and topics but all of them either 100, 200 or 300 words in length. Some will be canon compliant, some will be AUs.Look at the chapter titles for the topic/prompt and ship of each drabble :)





	1. "Dear Diary" - Clary/Izzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Clary to be a little younger here (maybe 14?) so she’s still a little insecure and trying to figure herself out.

Dear Diary,

My class got a new student today and I couldn’t help but stare at her the whole time she was standing next to the teacher when she was introduced to us. Her name is Isabelle and she is by far the cutest girl I have ever met!

I’m pretty sure my heart shouldn’t beat this fast looking at another girl but it’s not like I can help what I’m feeling.

We had most of the classes today together and she actually sat down next to me in Geography because that was one of the few courses without Simon today. The seat stays empty most of the time and I really don’t mind it all that much but I felt all tingly and happy when she chose to ask me if she could sit down at my table.

Izzy’s (she asked me to call her that) voice is just as gorgeous as her looks and she asked me to show her around the school tomorrow. I can’t wait to spend more time with her and to get to know her better.  
Oh, and Izzy saw one of my drawings and complimented me on it - I thought my heart would leap right out of my chest. I wonder if it would be weird to ask if I could paint her sometime? I would really love to draw her pretty face, even though I’m sure it will be impossible to catch her breathtaking beauty properly…

I think I’m going to call Simon now and ask him what he thinks about all of this. If he thinks something might be wrong with me for having such a reaction to another girl. Shouldn’t I feel like this for one of the popular guys? But girls are way lovelier…

Until next time,

Your Clary ♥


	2. "I want a pet" - Simon/Raphael

“I still want a pet!”

“And the answer is still no.” Raphael glared at the fledgeling over the rim of his glass before taking another sip of the lukewarm blood, licking his lips afterwards to get rid of the red tinge.

“Why not?” Simon whined and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking like a petulant child at the checkout of a supermarket when it wasn’t allowed to grab a few more sweets. Raphael bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning at the mental image.

“We’re vampires, we don’t have pets.”

“That’s a lousy explanation and definitely no reason against getting one,” Simon complained, his frown deepening and the clan leader breathed out a sigh of annoyance.

“Someone could be allergic,” he offered as a better reason but at the same time, he wondered if any of the vampires were actually allergic to anything. Could vampires still get allergies?

“I don’t know of any vampire with an allergy, Rapha. Come on, just say yes! I will take care of it, I promise,” the fledgeling pleaded and blinked at the older vampire with his doe-eyes, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“You could get a hamster, they’re nocturnal and would also make a good snack, I suppose,” Raphael replied after a brief silence and his lips curled into a smirk, showing that he didn’t actually mean any of it and was just trying to tease Simon who rolled his eyes fondly.

“I don’t want a boring hamster. Besides, they’re crepuscular, not nocturnal.”

“They’re what now?”

“Crepuscular - mostly active at dusk or dawn,” the fledgeling shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I have never heard this word in my life.”

“So…”

“The answer is still no!”


	3. "She's hiding behind the sofa" - Magnus/Alec

When Magnus left his study and entered the open living room of his loft, his eyes immediately found Alec lounging in the armchair next to the window, using the last sunbeams to read in a book about the history of warlocks. His lips curled into a smile at the sight because his lover had mentioned that he wasn’t too fond of reading books but the fact that he chose to read one for the sake of learning more about Magnus and his history really warmed his heart.

“Where is Madzie?” Magnus asked after a brief moment of admiring the view, realising that the little girl was nowhere to be seen and it was still an hour left until her designated bedtime.

Alec raised his head at the sound of his lover’s voice and shrugged with a “No idea” but his lips showed an amused little smirk when he pointed towards the couch, mouthing a silent “She’s hiding behind the sofa” to Magnus who raised his eyebrows in amusement. He crossed the room and gracefully sat down on the armrest next to Alexander, pressing a gentle kiss to the Shadowhunter’s temple.

“Why, exactly, is she hiding behind the couch, darling?”

“She’s pouting because I told her that I wanted to finish this chapter before I could play with her,” Alec replied with a mumble so Madzie wouldn’t hear him. 

Magnus snorted softly and got up again to silently make his way over towards the couch, only to find the little girl fast asleep, curled up on the soft fluffy carpet with Chairman Meow cradled in her arms. The adorable sight caused his heart to swell with affection and Magnus carefully scooped both up in his arms to carry them into Madzie’s room, pressing a loving kiss to the young warlock’s forehead.


	4. “Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween” - Simon/Raphael

"So, are you coming with?" Raphael crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot against the floor, staring at his best friend who looked back at him with a glum expression.

"I already told you no. Have I mentioned I fucking hate Halloween? Pretty sure I did," Simon replied und jutted his bottom lip out, full-on pouting now.

"You loved dressing up for Halloween last year and basically forced me to go with you and now you suddenly hate it? What's up with that?" Raphael narrowed his eyes and he watched attentively as his best friend's shoulders slumped a little and he ducked his head, clearly trying to avoid meeting Raphael's gaze because he knew the younger boy could read him like an open book otherwise.

"I don't want to go, okay?! I'm almost 14, it's embarrassing," the other replied and Raphael quickly realised what was going on. He knew that a few boys at school loved to pick on Simon - because of his braces or his too big glasses, his nerdy shirts and unruly hair. They called him names or took his things away and Raphael always tried to protect his best friend but they had only a few courses together and it was nearly impossible to keep these assholes from bullying Simon.

"What these _pendejos_ say shouldn't stop you from doing what you actually love! I'm dressing up as well and I don't give a damn about what some small-minded morons have to say about it and neither should you!" Raphael walked up to his best friend, grabbing Simon's face to make him meet his eyes again.

"But what if they find out and tease me about it again?"

"Then I'm going to kick their asses, mi amigo," Raphael shrugged and pressed a quick kiss to Simon's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Pendejos_ \- Assholes  
>  _Mi amigo_ \- My friend


	5. “I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me” - Maia & Simon

“You’re seriously the worst,” Simon groaned and glared at Maia from the corner of his eyes before focusing back on the events in front of them. His eyebrows drew together in annoyance and accidentally punctured his bottom lip with his fangs when he bit down on it.

“Maybe you’re just a terrible teacher?! This just doesn’t make any sense,” Maia complained in return and huffed softly, digging her elbow into Simon’s side for a brief moment before exclaiming a heartfelt “Fuck” when the sound of a shot could be heard from close by.

“We’re so screwed! Do something, Simon,” the young woman ordered with wide eyes when a shadow popped up from an alleyway a few feet away from them, inching closer with a raised gun, firing another shot.

“Me?! How about you learn how to aim properly and be actually useful for once?”

“Don’t be an ass. I’m still learning!”

“You shot me. _Twice_!”

“It was an accident and you’re bulletproof anyway.”

“Yeah, I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me anyway. It will wear off soon enough and I’d rather not die because my partner killed me,” Simon muttered and his eyes widened when he barely managed to dodge another bullet before firing a shot himself that fortunately hit its target. “I’m almost out of bullets, dammit!”

“Here, let me–” Maia pressed the trigger frantically, hitting their enemy but also managing to hit Simon a few times in the process - how she did that was absolutely beyond the young vampire - and almost in time with their enemy dropping the words _**you died**_  flashed on Simon’s side of the screen because his character’s invulnerability had worn off. He dropped the controller into his lap, throwing his hands in the air in disbelieve while Maia tried to apologise through her laughter.


	6. "Allergies" - Simon/Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody prompted me to write this, I just felt like it.

Raphael scrunched up his nose when Simon sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time in the past 30 minutes. He glared at the other boy from his side of the table in their school's library.

"What?"

"I'm trying to concentrate on my assignment but you constant noise is distracting," he complained with a frown, ignoring the fact that his brain unhelpfully commented on how adorable Simon looked with slightly glassy eyes and a reddened nose; especially paired with the pout he was adding to it now, bottom lip jutting out.

"Oh, excuse me, Sir. I'm terribly sorry if my allergies are inconveniencing you!" Now it was Simon's turn to glare at him but the effect was lost when he wrinkled his nose and blinked repeatedly, clearly fighting off another sneeze. He was only successful for about ten seconds and Raphael muttered a "yikes" under his breath.

"You spat all over the book, you pig," Raphael commented but he actually took pity on the other boy when he saw Simon's watery eyes and miserable expression, shutting his book with a heavy sigh. "Come on, let's get out of here. I've worked enough on this essay for today anyway."

"But we just got here an hour ago," Simon pointed out while scrambling to pack his things up nonetheless, absently pinching his nose in an attempt at preventing another allergic reaction. The next sneeze wasn't followed by Raphael calling it disgusting but by a tissue appearing in Simon's line of sight.

"How about we stop by a pharmacy on the way to my place to get you some meds?"

"But I still have my allergy meds at home."

"I know but these would be for me to put in my bag for the next time you forget the stuff at home, idiota."


	7. “Excuse me, I’m terribly lost. Can you help me?” - Simon/Raphael

“Excuse me, I’m terribly lost. Can you help me?”

Raphael breathed out a long-suffering sigh and slowly placed his pen down on the papers he had just finished signing, glancing up at the fledgeling with the blankest expression he could muster while the other was clearly trying to hold back a grin.

“If you’re bored, go watch a movie or read one of your beloved comics,” the clan leader said with a shooing gesture and he was pretty tired this close to sunrise, after a night filled with phone calls with other leaders to discuss important clan business. Now all Raphael wanted was to get through the last bit of paperwork for their blood-delivery, make sure everyone was back in the hotel and then crawl into bed.

“But _I’m lost_ ,” Simon repeated his earlier words, almost whining now before his lips finally did curl into the faintest hint of a smirk, “in your eyes.”

Raphael groaned softly and narrowed said eyes at the fledgeling, tempted to just throw something at the idiots head but that would be a too childish reaction and Simon would never let him live it down if he ever gave in to such an urge.

“You do have pretty eyes, though,” the young vampire pointed out and his former playfulness turned into something rawer, shy even. Simon let his fingertip trail across the desk before he pressed his palm onto the wooden surface to lean closer and press a soft kiss to the tip of Raphael’s nose.

“I would have never agreed to a relationship if I had known you would be acting even more ridiculous than usual,” the clan leader muttered but this time his eye roll was a fond one that had Simon beaming at him.

“We both know you love me for it!”


	8. "Do it. I dare you" - Simon/Raphael

"Do it. I dare you."

Raphael sent an unimpressed glare in Simon's direction but the fledgeling was merely grinning at him as innocently as he was currently capable of, bouncing on the balls of his feet with barely hidden excitement and his eyes shining at the clan leader.

"No," he replied after a brief pause, grumpy about the fact that he was even considering giving a different answer and fully aware that Simon would take advantage of his very obvious hesitation before answering.

"Aw, come on. I'll have to learn it someday anyway so you'd have to show me how it works sooner or later," Simon complained, as expected, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a pout, childishly sticking out his bottom lip.

"You won't be able to learn it just by seeing it, idiota, and I still have important paperwork to--"

"The paperwork will still be there in a bit," the fledgeling kept on pleading and he probably knew that his pouting face was actually pretty effective, despite Raphael doing his best not to be too obvious about it, "or is it too difficult? If you need time to mentally or physically prepare yourself, you could just say so."

Raphael narrowed his eyes and he was fully aware of the game the younger vampire was playing, that he was trying to get a rise out of him to get his way and part of him wanted to decline solely to get back at the other but unfortunately, there was always this part that was almost incapable of denying Simon's wishes. The clan leader breathed out a long-suffering sigh and closed his eyes to focus, hearing the fledgeling's awed little gasp when he watched Raphael's body morphing into the much smaller appearance of a completely black cat.


	9. "Rise and shine, sweet thing" - Simon/Raphael

Raphael groaned when his blanket was rudely ripped from his sleep-heavy body. He blearily blinked his eyes open and groaned a second time when he spotted the brightly smiling Simon next to his bed.

"Rise and shine, sweet thing," the fledgeling singsonged, followed by his way too cheerful laughter that Raphael usually didn't mind hearing but right now, with a pounding headache, he wanted nothing more than to smother it with his pillow. Only the fact that he didn't feel like moving a muscle saved Simon from this cruel but, in Raphael's opinion well-deserved, fate.

"How about _no_ and _get out_?” Raphael growled but it sounded a lot less menacing than intended thanks to the fact that half of his face was buried in his pillow.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Simon dismissed and he still sounded way too cheery, only adding to the clan leader’s headache, “what happened to _just one more drink_? Pretty sure those were your words when I left with Stan and Elliott.”

“Magnus  _ el pelmazo _ Bane is what happened,” he groused and reconsidered at least throwing his pillow at Simon’s head when he heard the fledgeling snort, failing to bite back his laughter.

“That’s what you get for having the after party of the meeting with the Seattle Clan in the Pandemonium.”

Raphael, having closed his eyes again, opened one to squint angrily up at Simon and with his current hangover he really wasn’t in the mood for the fledgeling’s teasing but there was probably no way around it, to his chagrin.

“At least get me a glass of blood before you start your daily mission of grating on my nerves, baby.”

“Already got you covered,” Simon chirped, beckoning Raphael to sit up so he could thrust the demanded glass of blood into his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _El pelmazo_ \- The nuisance (or "the plague"?)


	10. "Dance with me!" - Clary/Izzy

Clary couldn't help but smile while she watched her best friend on the dance floor, his eyes bright and cheeks pink while he looked at the boy in front of him as if he had hung the moon. She still didn't quite like Raphael and knew it was a mutual feeling but as long as Simon was smiling like this, she would manage to get along with the guy.

"Dance with me!"

A hand appeared in front of Clary and she blinked slowly before she finally realised who was currently standing right in front of her: Isabelle Lightwood. One of the prettiest and most popular girls in the whole school and she was smiling at Clary, of all people, hand extended in a silent prompt.

"...me?" Clary heard herself ask not very eloquently since this couldn't be right, could it? Why would the girl that would surely be crowned prom queen yet again ask _her_ to dance??

"Of course, silly. Can't have a pretty girl sitting all alone during prom, can we?" Isabelle replied with a smile that could be described as flirty and Clary felt her heart stutter at the gorgeous expression. Without even thinking about it—how could she deny such a request?—Clary reached out and placed her hand in the soft, warm one that was still offered to her. Isabelle's gentle fingers wrapped around hers and tugged Clary to her feet.

Clary had expected this prom to be depressing, watching her best friend be in love while she would be there, glaring at her ex being the douchey jock that he was with yet another girl by his side. Now, though, she was holding the school's prettiest girl's hand in her own and was led to the dance floor and suddenly the evening seemed rather perfect.


	11. "Teach me?" - Simon/Raphael

Simon opened his eyes when the last notes of the piano faded away and his lips seemed to be stuck in a perpetual smile. He was a musician himself so Simon could very much appreciate the fact that Raphael played the piano. It was actually pretty damn nice since this was finally something they had in common.

“This was absolutely amazing,” the fledgeling beamed at Raphael and only now realised how close they were since the leader had allowed him to sit down right next to him on the bench, their thighs touching a little and neither seemed to mind it.

Raphael muttered a “Thank you” and if Simon didn’t know any better, he would think the other vampire seemed a tiny bit sheepish about his praise. This only made Simon grin a little harder.

“Teach me?” He wriggled his fingers, looking at Raphael from underneath his lashes and fully expected the leader to roll his eyes and tell him no. Instead, the other looked like he was actually thinking about it.

“Alright.”

“Really?” Simon stared at the clan leader with wide eyes, mouth parted in a surprise little o-shape before it curved back into a soft, happy little smile. “Okay, then...what do I do?”

Raphael did roll his eyes at him now, the gesture oddly fond, and then reached out to grab Simon’s hand with unexpected gentleness. He placed the fledgeling’s right hand on top of the keys, arranging them by placing each individual finger on a different white key.

Simon knew both of them had no body heat—being undead and all that—but it still felt like a small burst of warmth radiated off of the contact and his hand tingled comfortable, almost making him miss the words when Raphael started explaining the basics to him.


	12. "I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention." - Simon/Raphael

“Stop it already!” Raphael hissed at the fledgeling when Simon’s finger dug into his ribs for the tenth time already, causing him to flinch and glare at the way too delighted expression on the other’s face. The clan leader inwardly cursed Stan and Lily for introducing their baby to alcohol-induced blood because now Simon was even more unbearably clingy than usual.

Okay, Simon was never truly unbearably clingy or annoying but Raphael wouldn’t ever admit that out loud!

“No, you’re ignoring me,” the fledgeling pouted at him and reached out, actually whining when Raphael half-heartedly slapped his hand away to shield himself from another childish jab.

“I’m not ignoring you but I have to send this message to the clan leader of Boston tonight, it's important business, and the more you get on my nerves, the longer it’ll take,” Raphael groused and definitely didn’t think that Simon’s flushed cheeks and lopsided smile paired with sad puppy eyes were adorable. Not at all!

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention!” Simon continued to pout at him and somehow managed to use his vampire speed to poke Raphael once more, almost painfully this time because the fledgeling still wasn’t quite able to control his abilities.

“You’re the worst,” Raphael glowered at the other vampire but he actually put his phone down where he had been typing the aforementioned message, an email, to the Boston Clan’s leader. He supposed it wouldn’t be that much of a problem if he finished this tomorrow night… “Alright, you got my attention. Now, what?”

Simon blinked at him, clearly not having expected to be successful before he giggled like the drunk fool he was and suddenly Raphael was enveloped in a clumsy hug that almost knocked them both off the couch.


End file.
